No Longer Human
by PhoenixTheTimelady
Summary: Two girls, one named Phoenix and one names Kim, were mysteriously set up for DNA testing and something called... Time Travel? They get sent back to 1969 by a certain stone statue, and happen to find a very strange box. A blue police box, to be exact. Inside they find a world they never expected to exist. Maybe they jumped a little farther than just the past...
1. Prologue

**Welcome, one and all, to the newest Doctor Who OC insert story! I actually think it's a brilliant one. Great plot idea and all of that! This actually happens to be a collab, too! I'm doing this with someone on here named Rand0m0bs3ss10ns! She's pretty cool, go check her out! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Now, a message from my collab partner:** **It took us a while to get the story planned out for real, but after we decided, it just started like that! ENJOY THE STORY GUYS! (Kim's inner self: Just enjoy it, cause we're gonna be making this story pretty long...)**

 **Oh, and we don't own Doctor who. Only our OC's, Phoenix and Kim!**

* * *

Kim's 3rd Person POV

Kim knew that she couldn't stop reading now. This Fanfic was just getting to the good part! _Eventually, I had gotten a TARDIS-blue dress on with a corset, which I must say are the worst inventions ever. They hurt!_ She read. Kim grinned lightly, laughing at how the girl in that story, Phoenix, just found out why corsets aren't really around anymore.

Kim finally glanced at the battery indicator on her Kindle, sighing at what it said. She only had about a fifth of the battery left before she had to connect it back to her computer to charge. Kim, of course, ignored it. As usual. _Here comes the fun part,_ she said to herself, going back to the story.

Kim started mouthing the words as Phoenix said them. She never knew why she did that, she just did it often, mainly in her computer class. Kim mouthed, " _Well, among other things, I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early._ " She remembered a cruise her family had just taken in February to the Caribbean. She couldn't remember some of the places she went to, but she was glad that she still kept the charm bracelet that she'd gotten from the Diamonds International in St. Thomas. The banana daiquiri from that one stop in Antigua was so good! It only had bananas and ice in it, too! She kept reading. " _Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good._ "

"That is so funny!" Kim exclaimed, laughing her head off. Her watch started beeping loudly all of a sudden. She turned the alarm off and checked the time. She'd had that watch for over a year, and back in February, part of the watch had broken off. She kept all the pieces of it in case she'd found some duct tape to fix the strap later, but she knew that it probably wouldn't be found that late at night. The watch was turquoise with white buttons on the sides, and the display showed the hour in blue, the minutes in green, and the seconds and day in red. It was nearly midnight. _Great,_ Kim thought. _Just great. It's nearly midnight, and I_ still _haven't gotten that essay emailed to my teacher. I'm just glad that my mom_ finally _let me choose to take online school. It's making my life so much easier right now._ She sighed, letting her head drop onto her pillow.

"When is Mom gonna let me visit my friends again?" She asked herself. "I mean, my grades actually started getting worse last year after Dad told us that we were moving east of Atlanta, after we've been living in the same house, north of Atlanta, for over 15 years. It was bad enough that we were forced to put our dog down." Kim still remembered their dog, Bogey, and all his energy that made him the best pet they ever had. He always went nuts whenever they threw a tennis ball around in the kitchen, and he was rarely ever aggressive with anyone. "At least I can email most of my friends."

Kim opened up Gmail. She saw a strange email from someone at the top of the list. Kim opened it and read the message.

"'Congratulations! You have been chosen as one of 15 people to participate in a new project exploring the possibilities of DNA mixing and time travel!'" She read. Kim didn't really believe that time travel existed, but after watching so many episodes of Doctor Who, she was a bit skeptical about the "time travel" part. She was a bit curious about the DNA part, so she decided to click the big rainbow-colored button that said, "I would like to participate in this project."

Her alarm clock went off. She slammed her hand on the snooze button, then realized what time it was. "And the possibly strangest day of the year has officially begun. 8月 15日," Kim stated to no one in particular, then gave herself a mental facepalm. "'まただめだったよ.' ( _It didn't work again_.) I'm still saying stuff in Japanese at random times." She laughed. "もっと楽しいですよ, プラス私は後でのためにそれを覚えておく必要があります." ( _It's fun, though, plus I need to remember it for later_.)

Kim opened Internet Explorer and went to her Scratch profile. She had a few messages from one of her friends. They were all from MikuGirl22, a friend of hers that she had run into after she had taken a quiz that Miku had made. The first message said, "Hey! I just got this strange email that mentioned time travel. What do you think it is?"

Kim replied, "I got that same exact email! Weird, right?"

The second one said, "I'm kinda curious about something. How good are you at drawing?"

Kim replied, "I'm good at hand-drawing, but I'm not that good at digital art."

The last one just said, "Hey, you should check out my FanFiction account sometime!"

Kim replied, "Okay, I'll try to find it. What's your username?"

Kim checked her stuff that she was working on and started to work more on the coloring contest entry she was doing. She decided to get rid of most of the black lines and try to give the picture a 3D perspective. So far, it was going well. She could finish the entry in time to submit it, and she could even send it to her graphic design teacher as extra credit. She needed as much extra credit as she could get, considering how she had nearly been a refresh this year since she'd been failing a few classes last year.

Kim added some final details to the shadowed areas in the picture, then saved it, and decided to finally go to sleep. She was probably going to head to the internet café tomorrow to work some more on, well, everything. _Hopefully, I'll finally have at least one dream tonight…_

Kim woke up, sweating. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why'd I think I would have a good dream last night? It's August 15_ _th_ _, for pete's sake! I should have known that I was gonna have that time loop dream!_ She took a deep breath. "Well, can't change the fact that I usually think this day's the hottest day of the year. I can just run into cats and not have to worry about a truck hitting me." She laughed, remembering the PVs for that one song from the Kagerou Project, Kagerou Days. Kim stood up, pulling on her dark blue Japanese club t-shirt, since it was Thursday, put on some jeans, slipped her denim jacket on, pulled a random pair of socks out of the drawer, then stepped into the pair of blue Converse sneakers that she usually wore in weather like today's, and grabbed her notebooks and laptop, telling her mom that she would be at the internet café if she needed her.

"Be careful, Kimberly," she called back. Kim grumbled. She always used her FULL name.

"I told you, I like it better if people call me Kim!" She yelled back, letting the door close behind her with a bang. She grabbed the small suitcase she had hidden in their garage and fastened it to the rack hanging over the back wheel of her bike, stuffing her supplies inside. It didn't take long for her to reach the café, considering it was only about a mile from her house. She put her bike in the bike rack next to the door, grabbed the suitcase, and quickly got some frozen yogurt at the frozen yogurt place right beside the café, not noticing the van parked besides the building.

When she was out of hearing range, the people in the van took notice of her.

"Is that one of the kids who said they wanted to participate in the experiment?" A gruff voice asked his coworker.

"Yes, that's the one for experiment Blue," the woman beside him stated.

"Should we get the girl for experiment Phoenix first?"

"I believe we should."

They stepped out of the van and started walking toward the forest, in the general direction of a big oak tree…

* * *

 **So, how was the little prologue? Random over here actually wrote this part. I wrote the next part. There is a bit of contrast in our types of writing, but I think it will work out okay~!  
**


	2. 1: Kim and Phoenix

**I bet your saying: Oh my god, two chapters in one hour? What is this insanity?  
**

 **Well, I wrote it before hand. Obviously.**

 **This chapter is rather... interesting. Sets up the story pretty well though. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh, and I (Phoenix) wrote this chapter! Can you tell the difference, or no?**

 **(Disclaimer: Neither I nor Random own Doctor who.)**

* * *

*Phoenix's 3rd Person POV*

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

"FINE! I'M LEAVING!"

"GOOD, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH! WE NEVER WANTED TO HAVE YOU ANYWAYS!"

Phoenix slammed the front door of her one-story house shut as she walked outside, tears glittering in her eyes but refusing to fall. It was normal for her, so she should be used to it. Right?

Grabbing her black satchel that was next to the doorstep, Phoenix stalked off toward the forest, her safe haven. It was the only place she could actually relax, instead of having to be on her guard all the time. She was lucky that it was only about a mile from her house. Otherwise, she probably would have had to settle for a café or something, but there were people there, and those were the things that she most despised. Other human beings.

Phoenix treaded into the forest, her combat boots crushing the autumn leaves beneath her feat. Autumn happened to be her favorite season, not just because it resembled death. It was because it was the season she got the most inspiration for her stories from. The colorful leaves, the chilly wind, it was just all so calming and it got her imagination flowing. Not that it wasn't working most of the time anyways.

Climbing up a big oak tree, Phoenix settled down on one of the branches and pulled out her laptop. She brought all of her important items with her everywhere. She didn't trust her parents with them alone.

Phoenix pulled up her email, checking to see if anyone had reviewed or favorited or even just sent her something on her fanfiction account. Online was the only time that she could stand the race they called the human beings. They were all really supportive of her stories, and she couldn't be more grateful. They made her feel important. Kept her from committing suicide once actually.

She smiled brightly as she saw the email signaling a review that someone had commented on her story. Good or bad, she always enjoyed the feedback. Constructive criticism was always welcome to her, considering she wanted to become a writer when she got in college. She was going to take creative writing classes and everything.

Opening a new writing document, Phoenix feverishly began typing out her new story. She wasn't one of those planning types of story makers. She just wrote where her heart lead her, which could be a problem when she had writer's block and had to update her story. She probably should have written like six chapters ahead when she had first started writing her story instead of just going for the first chapter and uploading it.

This was a different story from her main one though. It was more of a one-shot than anything. It was sort of about her favorite character, Britain, from an anime called Hetalia. It was more of an USxUK sort of thing, but those were her favorite kind. They were her OTP after all.

Phoenix glanced up at a rustling noise, her eyes scanning her surroundings. She was naturally paranoid in the forest, seeing as she always had to be on her toes everywhere else. That was one thing that came with living with parents who were abusive and liked to get drunk. It was a surprise she hadn't joined them yet.

Phoenix closed the laptop and slowly slid it into her satchel as she heard yet another rustling noise. It was really starting to get to her actually. What the hell was that?

Suddenly, a scream ripped through her throat as she was grabbed from behind, a cloth pressed to her nose and mouth, choking her with chemicals. She struggled weakly, the grip around her waist and holding on her arms stronger than she anticipated. Her vision slowly faded into black, sending her into dream world yet again.

* * *

*Kim's Third Person POV*

Kim hummed lightly as she walked down the sidewalk toward a small café near the corner of the town, checking her email on her phone as she did. A couple emails, though nothing serious. She normally didn't get too many emails though, as she didn't know too many people. Actually, she only knew like two people, and they didn't even hang out with her that much.

Opening the door of the café with only a quick glance up, Kim sat down at the little desk in the far corner, which was pretty much known as her spot. She went to the café so much it was basically her own area.

Pulling out a notebook and pencil, Kim tapped the eraser tip against the desk, glancing out of the window. It was a normal autumn morning, nothing special. Kim really didn't like the season of autumn. It was the season of dying, and it also just didn't look that pretty to her. She liked spring much better to tell the truth. All of the beautiful flowers and blossoming green trees…

Kim shook her head lightly, clearing the thoughts that had gone astray. She commonly did that, and it got annoying sometimes, especially when she was working on something for school. Like what she was doing at the moment.

She glanced back down at her notebook. It was filled with problems for math. Ah, she hated Algebra. It was exhausting and time consuming. Not to mention annoying. Why did anyone need to learn the stupid subject anyways?

Kim sighed, and started scribbling out the answers to the problems. Even if she did hate them, she was pretty good at it. She got straight A's after all. You couldn't really expect less from her, being the teacher's pet she was.

Yeah, she was the teacher's pet. Got a problem with it? It came in handy occasionally, especially when she wanted something. She had even got out of detention once.

Although, she wasn't sure if she was more of a teacher's pet or that the teachers were just scared of her. She did look rather menacing after all, with all the black she wore. She had planned it that way after all.

Kim stood up slowly and packed everything back in her book bag, before waving goodbye to one of the employees and walking out of the café. She glanced nervously at a black van that was pulling up near her, but she waved it off. Those were just stories to scare the children. Obviously don't get in them, but they weren't going to come and kidnap you or whatever.

She hummed a tune lightly, one that always seemed to be stuck in her head. It was from a TV show actually, Merlin, it was called. It was a medieval British TV show. Kim sighed. She really needed better hobbies.

Suddenly, searing pain interrupted her thoughts as the back of her head suddenly jolted forward from a hit, sending her to the pavement below. She groaned loudly, pain shooting through her, making her unable to stand up. One more blow came down, and the darkness soon consumed her.

* * *

Kim groaned lightly as her consciousness slowly returned to her, her eyes fluttering open to the bright white light above. She tried to turn on her side, but her body felt restricted somehow. Yawning lightly, she moved to sit up, but she couldn't do more than raise her head. What she did see though, made her gasp. She was in a lab of sorts, with men in lab coats moving around, monitors everywhere, table filled with things like needles and operating tools.

She involuntarily shivered at the thought of what those tools could do to her. Which then brought up an important. What was she doing here, strapped to a table no less? Her hands, feet, and torso were restrained down onto the table she was laying on. She couldn't move more than a inch in each direction, making any means of escaping by herself impossible.

One of the scientists must have known she was awake, because soon scientists had circled around the table she was lying down on. Kim truthfully had a few choice words for these people, but she would have to save them for later.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" Kim demanded, eyebrows furrowing at the small smirk on one of the scientists faces. It unnerved her. A smirk like that meant something bad was going to happen.

"You have been brought for experimental testing." One of the scientists replied in a monotone like voice, making Kim even more nervous. A monotone voice belonged on robots and computers, not humans. It didn't fit. It was just creepy.

"I never signed up for anything like that you freaky scientists!" Kim exclaimed, eying the needle that the scientist next to her held. It was filled with a weird blue liquid, which she soon assumed was going to be injected into her, along with the other liquid-filled syringes on the table next to her.

The scientist just smiled lightly, a kind smile on show, but darkness and evil hidden in his eyes. Eyes are the gateway to a person's soul as they say. He stuck the needle into her arm vigorously, making her yelp in pain. She always hated needles.

Soon the concoction was flowing through her veins, making a burning sensation spread through her body. She stifled a sob, but a few tears found their way out of her eyes and down her face. Kim wasn't exactly used to pain, so it was like torture. Soon, she felt her consciousness start to slip away, and her vision went black.

* * *

*Phoenix's Third Person POV*

Phoenix's eyes fluttered open, squinting against the bright light that seemed inches from her face. Why the bloody hell she had fallen asleep outside was beyond her. She had never done that before, but hey, first time for everything.

She made to sat up, but frowned as her body couldn't move more than a little bit when she tried to sit up. Soon realizing she was restrained, Phoenix flopped back down onto the table, sighing lightly. She was obviously trapped, that was certain. The big question was, where exactly in the world was she?

"I never signed up for anything like that you freaky scientists!" Phoenix heard someone exclaimed. Judging by the pitch of voice, she assumed it was a girl. Another girl trapped like her. Phoenix rolled her eyes. There wasn't any point in yelling, they were trapped there anyways. Which brought in the question of how many other girls were there, and what exactly the so called 'scientists' were going to them. She was hoping for something less… mentally distressing than what she had in mind.

Soon, she heard the muffled sobs of the other girl stop, meaning she had either fainted or been knocked out. Or possibly dead. Meaning she was next. Phoenix took a deep breath, turning her head lightly to the side to see who the girl was. The girl, whom she was labeling as 'whimp' for the moment, had light brown hair that was splayed across a table similar to the one Phoenix was laying on at the moment. Her face was turned toward Phoenix, so she could see that her face seemed like one of a fifteen-year-old, or something close. Same age as herself than.

Suddenly, men with white lab coats, whom she assumed were the 'scientists', gathered around her, one with a creepy smile on his face and another holding a syringe filled with a strangely suspicious orange liquid.

Ah, that's what the other girl meant. She didn't sign up to get bloody injected.

"Test subject two, ready and awaiting. Injecting." One of the scientists said into what looked like a sort of walkie-talkie thing. Phoenix snorted lightly, laughing at the old equipment. She almost wanted to say some witty comment about how there were phones now, and that he should keep up with the times. But she smartly kept her mouth shut, seeing as she was strapped to a table and really couldn't move in case they tried something.

Soon the needle was injected into her arm, though earning no reaction from the black-haired teen. She was used to it by then, as her parents were rather… expressive, when it came to their feelings. She still had bruises on her lower back from them.

Phoenix hissed at a stinging sensation spreading throughout her body. She squirmed lightly, not really liking the feeling. It was coming from inside her body, making it that much more uncomfortable. Soon, like the other girl, she was out cold from the injections.

* * *

Phoenix groaned lightly as she awoke, pushing herself up with her elbows. It took her a moment to process that she could sit up, which made her awaken fully with shock. She glanced at the girl across from her, who was also awake and in shock that she could sit up.

But what Phoenix saw on the girls back made her gasp loudly, drawing the attention of the girl. On the other girl's back, were royal blue wings. Bird wings, feathered and everything. She had the hinting suspicion that they had mixed their DNA, which made her slightly nervous at what she was like. What did they change about her?

Hearing the gasp from the other girl confirmed her suspicions. Slowly standing up and walking over to a mirror that was suspiciously placed between the two beds, Phoenix gasped as she saw what was now on her back. Well, now her name could be taken as a literal.

Shining a bright orange and red on her back, were Phoenix wings. They looked as if they were made of the sun, they were shining so brightly. Phoenix's eyes widened lightly, moving her wings up and down slightly before grinning. Wings meant she could fly. And so could that other girl. Which then reminded Phoenix of said other girl and she turned toward her. The girl was glancing nervously around them, uncertainty clear as day on her face. Phoenix rolled her eyes lightly.

"Ello. I'm Phoenix. You are?" Phoenix questioned, raising an eyebrow in question. The girl seemed way too nervous to her, and that wasn't good. Nervous made you do weird things all of the time.

"I…I…I'm…Kim…" The girl, Kim, said softly, almost to the point that Phoenix couldn't hear her. Phoenix rolled her eyes. Definitely way too nervous.

"Well, Kim, hate to break it to you, but you have bird's wings on your back at the moment." Phoenix said, pointing toward the wings plastered onto the girl's back. She slowly got up from her table, and tentatively walked toward the mirror, as if she was scared to look in it. Phoenix supposed that she didn't exactly blame her. A stranger had just told her that she had bird's wings for god's sake.

The girl, Kim, walked in front of the mirror, and immedeatly gasped, backing up and walking into one of the tables. Phoenix grinned. Average reaction.

* * *

*Kim's Third Person POV*

Kim's eyes widened drastically as she gasped and backed up into a table. She hissed lightly at the pain in her lower abdomen, before looking at the situation she had before her.

She had wings. Blue ones in fact. It must have been the thing they injected into her. It couldn't have been anything else. But blue bird's wings? Out of all the things…

"Want to get out?" The girl, who had said her name was Phoenix before, questioned suddenly, turning her head toward Kim.

Kim looked shocked at first, but then nodded her head quickly. Anything to get out of this place. Seriously, it was creepy, and white. Not exactly her style.

Phoenix grinned, and walked toward a door, hands her pockets. Kim raised an eyebrow, confused. They couldn't just walk out, could they?

"What are you doing? We have to sneak out!" Kim exclaimed, somewhat shocking herself. She was normally quite. Why was she suddenly speaking her mind and being loud? It was kind of weird.

"Do you want to escape or not? Because I think the first option is best. But you know, if you want to stay here, that's fine too." Phoenix said, rolling her eyes before walking out the door and closing it not so gently behind her.

Kim sighed lightly. It was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

* * *

 **So... How is it? I really did like this chapter actually. It set up their personalities and everything. Well, mostly. Phoenix is extremely cocky in this...  
**


	3. 2: Escape

**Whoa. 3 chapters in one day? Well that's just too much.**

 **That would be because Kim (Also known as Random. Yes, she goes by Kim.) finished this chapter in about 2 hours... I'm impressed.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's still kind of developing the plot and everything, but hey, those tend to be the best chapters!**

 **(Disclaimer: Nor I or Kim own Doctor Who...)**

* * *

Kim third-person POV

"So, where's the exit door?" Kim asked, following after Phoenix. "You would think they would put a sign that says, 'The way back to civilization is through this door!' I really need at least some kind of navigation, after just moving here a couple months ago." _Hold on a second,_ she thought, _I just met a complete flipping stranger, and I'm already talking about a really emotional topic without crying? What did that psycho scientist do to me? I'm so gonna get my revenge on him later._ She smirked at the thought of her attacking the scientist with all the pent-up anger she'd been hiding for over ten years.

"Oi, don't ask me, I'm not a map," Phoenix said, rolling her eyes. Kim could tell she was just as confused as her.

She sighed. "Well, then, I guess we could at least try the door at the end of this hallway," she suggested, gesturing toward the wooden door at the end of the hallway they had been walking through. She walked over to the door, opened it, and was _very_ surprised that through it actually happened to be the exit. "Knew it," she commented calmly, though inside, she was feeling such a large amount of shock that she started getting a bit dizzy.

"How did you know that was going to be the exit door?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow. Kim knew how Phoenix felt, and it was starting to freak her out. She tried calming herself down for a few seconds, and was able to keep her slight insanity out of the way for a while.

"I kind of expected it, actually. Most of the time, doors at the end of hallways are exit doors. I just made a wild guess," Kim replied nonchalantly. _Wow, I just brushed the fear off, didn't I? This is definitely the craziest day I've ever had._

"Well, don't just stand there like an idiot! We're supposed to be _escaping,_ not lounging around!" Phoenix yelled.

"ヘイ！あなたが知らなかった場合、私たちは翼を持って、私はまだ、一体のものであっても外どもからのものを得たかを理解しようとしています！私はちょうどあなた自身のためにかわすためにここにあなたを残すためにあなたがしますか、または私たちは離れて、この精神病院から得ることができるようにするのではなく私と一緒に来るのでしょうか？" Kim yelled back fiercely. ( _Hey! If you didn't know, we just got wings, and I'm still trying to understand where the heck those psychos even got the stuff from! Do you want me to just leave you here to fend for yourself, or would you rather come with me so we can get away from this insane asylum?_ )

"What did you just say?" Phoenix was definitely confused.

"Never mind that! I'll tell you later! Let's just get away from here!" Kim interrupted, grabbing Phoenix's wrist and sprinting out the door into the forest.

* * *

Phoenix third-person POV

 _I didn't think she would be this strong,_ Phoenix thought.

"Rule number 5 for me: Never underestimate my strength!" Kim called back.

"I didn't say anything," Phoenix said, rolling her eyes. This girl seemed rather…. Interesting, to say the least.

"Oh, please! I saw your face! I could just _tell_ that was what you were thinking!" Kim replied, her grip on Phoenix's wrist strong enough to hang over a ledge for hours, but not so strong that her wrist could snap at any moment.

They kept running, not stopping until Kim tripped over something, losing her grip on Phoenix and face-planting into the earth. That had to hurt.

"You alright there, Kim?" Phoenix asked, slightly worried about Kim. _What is this?_ Phoenix asked herself. _I haven't been this worried about someone in a long time! What the hell?_

Kim groaned, pushing herself up to a sitting position. "I've actually had much worse happen to me. I nearly broke my legs when I launched myself off some swings when I was four!" she started laughing.

"Wow, that's definitely something," Phoenix replied, astonished at Kim's quick recovery. Though, with the new DNA inserted in them, it wasn't too much of a surprised.

"Whatever I tripped over, it was definitely something like stone or a tree stump," Kim quickly said, standing up and fixing her glasses from their wonky state. She sure caught on quick.

"I think it was something else," Phoenix stated.

"No, it was definitely stone. The thing I tripped over is grayish-looking," she immediately said. "I guess that means we've run into a graveyard."

Phoenix was looking around at the gravestones surrounding them, and noticed something only about 20 feet from them. "Hey, what's that supposed to be?" she asked, pointing toward that something.

Kim looked to where she was pointing. "It's just a statue, Phoenix. It's not a zombie. I hate those zombie apocalypse stereotypes," she revealed.

Phoenix had only looked away for half a second, but the statue was now only 10 feet away. "Uhh, Kim?"

* * *

Kim third-person POV

"What, Phoenix?" Kim said, turning around and seeing the statue closer to them. "Was that there before?"

"I don't suppose so," Phoenix said softly, glancing nervously at the statue.

Kim stared at her for a moment, then looked behind her again to see the statue now only inches from her face. She stumbled back, tripping over the same grave stone she had tripped over minutes ago, and hit the back of her head on the hard-packed earth. "Oww," she mumbled.

"Kim, are you all right? Can't you get up?" she heard Phoenix saying.

Kim started feeling dizzy, and just before she blacked out, she saw something strange in the sky, something blue. _What the- who can even tell what that thing is? I certainly can't!_ The last thing Kim could remember was the sound of her small suitcase tipping over, landing over her foot.

* * *

Phoenix's Third Person POV

Phoenix's eyes widened dramatically as she watched Kim disappear before her eyes. The statue then had its hand stuck out in front of it and had a sort of devious smirk on its face.

But yet, all the statue had done was touch Kim. What had happened? It reminded her of a weeping angel, from Doctor Who…. But that couldn't be possible. Could it?

Phoenix slowly walked backwards, keeping her eyes trained on the statue. Just in case, she wasn't going to take any chances.

She soon stumbled on a tombstone though, breaking her eye contact with the statue. When she looked up again, the angel had its hand right in front of her face.

Her eyes widened yet again, and she tried to scramble backwards, only for the tombstone to block her path. She was stuck between a dead person's grave and a deadly creature. Brilliant situation she was in, huh?

Phoenix's eyes slowly turned watery, making it harder for her to not blink. Soon, she couldn't resist, and her eyes closed, letting the angel touch her and send her through time and space.

There was a distant blue color in the sky, which sparked her curiosity. What was that? Soon though, she felt the ground beneath her feet. Well, more like her face felt the ground, as she had tripped over something soft and face-planted on the ground.

"Ow…"

* * *

 **Lot's of switching of the POV's here, huh? It's kind of a short chapter, but with good reasons.  
**

 **Now, I have something I need to discuss that a reviewer brought up. They were confused as to who exactly Phoenix was. Was she Phoenix from The Universe Challenge? Did she write the Universe Challenge? Or is it just a coincidence?**

 **Well, it's actually the second one. This Phoenix here is basically a carbon copy of me (Yeah, I know, I'm a jerk.) besides the abusive parents part. So, I thought it would be kind of cool if she was the one to write the Universe Challenge? Confusing, I know, but it's brought up more within the next 2-3 chapters.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. 3: 1963

**Phoenix: Well, this is kind of late. Oh who am I kidding, this is VERY late. And we apologize! We've been busy with school (finals and all) plus we have a lot going on this summer. I have at least 5 summer camps to go to, and I have to write a book, and it's all crazy.**

 **Kim: Yeah. We apologize a lot, but we hope you like this chapter!**

 **Phoenix: It feeds my ego at the end. A lot.**

 **Kim: It really does. And I never wanted that in there.**

 **Phoenix: Well... It fits the story line, okay? Just ignore the fact that I'm kind of basking in my ego in that moment and get onto the good parts!**

 **Kim: Anyways, we don't own Doctor Who or anything besides Kim, Phoenix, and our current story line.**

 **Phoenix: Enjoy!~**

* * *

Kim's third-person POV

Kim moaned in pain, slowly sitting up from the position she was in. _Where am I?_ She glanced over to see Phoenix lying face down on the rocky ground. That looked like it probably hurt. _What is this place? I didn't see it last night…_ Kim looked around, only to see trees around them. No gravestones anywhere. This definitely wasn't where they were a few minutes before.

As she tried to figure out where exactly they were, she heard Phoenix moaning softly as she tried to get up. Kim stood up and walked over to Phoenix, to help her get up as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kim asked softly, worry showing in her turquoise eyes.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your head rather than me?" Phoenix said bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

"I've hit my head more times than I can count. I'll be fine. You might want to see your nose, though. It looks a bit swollen," Kim replied with a smile. A fake one. She was actually concerned about Phoenix's well-being. It really was swollen.

"How would you know if my nose is swollen or not?" Phoenix said, slightly offended. She touched her nose slightly, hissing in pain. "Bloody hell…"

"I've gotten hit in the nose a few times. I can tell if someone's nose is swollen or not. Don't worry, it'll probably go back to normal in a couple hours," Kim stated cheerfully.

"When did you get hit?"

"The first time I hit my nose on something was in fifth grade. Rule number one on field day: NEVER draw stuff if you're right next to a foursquare game."

Phoenix laughed. "What made you think doing that would be safe?"

"I was only eleven, okay? I had broken my arm a couple months earlier, and I felt like drawing something. I wasn't exactly thinking right back then!" Kim said, faking offense.

After they both laughed for a few minutes, Kim noticed a newspaper on the ground. "I wonder what day it is?" she said, picking up the paper.

"Hopefully it's not next month," Phoenix said sarcastically under her breath.

Kim looked at the date on it. "Hey, I think you might want to look at this," she told Phoenix, her voice wavering.

* * *

Phoenix's third-person POV

Phoenix walked over to Kim and looked at the newspaper in her hand. The date said, "November 23, 1963."

Kim looked confused. "How do you think this newspaper survived this long in this condition?" she asked, clearly not realizing the obvious.

"Blimey, how idiotic are you? What did you think that statue back there was?" Phoenix stated plainly, rolling her eyes.

"First, don't EVER call me idiotic," Kim snapped, "and second, I hadn't completely known that statue was a Weeping Angel until I saw it move, okay?" She definitely had a bit of an anger issue. Phoenix would have to watch that.

"So you HAVE watched Doctor Who, then?" Phoenix asked, crossing her arms.

Kim took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, I've watched it. It's just, with the wings and the escaping part, I forgot about what happens if a Weeping Angel touches you." Her eyes suddenly widened. Jumping up and grabbing Phoenix's shoulders, she suddenly said, "Phoenix! Do you know what today is?"

Phoenix pried Kim's hands off her arms and replied, "Well, a lot of things happened in 1963 but I'm sure the thing you referring to is that today is the day Doctor Who was first aired."

Kim quickly grabbed Phoenix's wrist, and started to run once again of in a random direction. Phoenix had no idea where they were going, and truthfully, she didn't care.

* * *

Kim's third-person POV

"Oi, Kim, what now?" Phoenix yelled to her, her wings flapping ever so slightly, pushing her farther so she could keep up.

"I have no idea!" Kim called back, smiling. _We've just been sent back to 1963 by a Weeping Angel! That means there's a big chance that we could run into the Doctor here!_ She kept running, stopping when they had run into a junkyard of some sort. Of course, Kim, being the clumsy one in her family, tripped over a box and fell right back on her face. Quickly rolling over and sitting up, she laughed, saying, "I meant to do that!" She stood up, brushing the dirt off her jeans.

Phoenix stared behind Kim, seemingly fascinated with something, her golden eyes wide. "Kim?"

She turned around, grinning even wider when she saw the blue police box behind her. "I knew it!" she said excitedly, walking up to the door and opening it quickly to look inside. "Phoenix, you have to see this!"

Phoenix walked up to the door and looked inside. Kim could tell how surprised Phoenix was. "It's really here," she managed to say, though rather quietly.

"Well, if you've seen a Weeping Angel that sends you back in time, there's definitely a chance that you'll run into the TARDIS sometime," Kim stated. She walked into the console room, Phoenix following behind her.

 _How can this be here? This is fundamentally impossible! How did we even get here? The weeping angels would somehow have to get into our world… Oh god, why is time so confusing?_ She heard Phoenix thinking. She quietly replied, _It's not that complicated!_ She was sending her thoughts into Phoenix's mind. That was new.

"Did you hear something?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow at Kim.

"What do you mean?" Kim said, barely containing her laughter. She sent another thought into Phoenix's head. _You mean this voice inside your head?_ She started giggling.

"Stop speaking in my head Kim," Phoenix stated, leaning against the console with a deadly look in her eye.

Kim giggled again. "Fine, fine. I only just figured out how to do this, I wanted to have some fun with it!" She said, sticking her tongue out at Phoenix.

* * *

Phoenix's third-person POV

 _Why is she so childish? It's almost pathetic…_

Suddenly, they both heard a noise outside. Something that strangely sounded like footsteps.

"Oh, geez, I completely forgot to mention the hiding part!" Kim said suddenly.

"You forgot that ONE thing? How daft are you?" Phoenix almost yelled. _Now that's what I call short-term memory loss._

 _I can still hear your thoughts,_ Kim replied knowingly. _Now, I'd say we should run down the hallway to the right. What do you think?_

 _Anything to keep from getting kicked out,_ Phoenix thought.

"Then run!" Kim called to me, already flying down the hallway- LITERALLY.

Phoenix had to work her wings into overdrive to catch up. When Kim finally stopped, she had pulled open a door and pushed them both inside. She closed the door and motioned to Phoenix to keep as quiet as possible.

It was probably going to be a while before they could leave the room. It would be bloody boring. The only thing they could do now while they waited was the one thing Phoenix hated most: talking to other people. Then she realized that she still had her black satchel with her, so she pulled out her laptop and started looking through all her messages. Someone had reviewed and favorited, and someone had messaged her questioning if she could write a script for a fan movie or something similar.

Kim must've remembered bringing her small suitcase all the way there as well, because she pulled out her laptop and flicked it on.

After a few minutes of silence, Kim squealed with joy. Phoenix looked up grouchily at Kim. She had literally been writing a new chapter for her story, and she had gotten very into it. It was a chapter about the Doctor's Daughter and she had a great plot twist in mind.

"What is it now?" Phoenix questioned, rolling her eyes. Kim was going to get them found out anytime now.

"My favorite story just got updated! Yay!" Kim exclaimed, clicking fiercely with her mouse-pad. Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"What's it called?" She asked, clicking onto the fanfiction website. It probably was something she had heard of. She had read almost every fanfiction on the website.

"The Universe Challenge! It's about this girl, named Phoenix, kind of like you, who gets sucked into the Doctor's universe and jumps around his timeline and…" Kim's rant died down after she saw the shocked look on Phoenix's face. "What is it?"  
Phoenix was gobsmacked, to say the least. "Th-that's my story." She said, her heart pumping quickly in her chest. Kim liked her story, as a favorite? That's high praise in the writing world.

Kim's jaw literally dropped to the floor. "No way." She said, looking at Phoenix with uncertain eyes.

"I'm not kidding. I was writing the new chapter right now, called a bruise and an anomaly. You're talking about the chapter I uploaded before this whole mess started, cyborgs and a phone call, right?"

"Oh my god, you really did write it! Oh my god! You're like my favorite writer ever! Well, besides Steven Moffat, but you can understand it! Oh my god, I can't believe I got to meet you!"

"It's not that big of a deal…" Phoenix said, raising an eyebrow. If it had been an anime, she would have been sweatdropping.

But suddenly, footsteps started to come closer, and the two girls went deadly silent. The doorknob turned slightly, and the door opened to reveal…

Well, the 10th Doctor. In all his sexy glory. A fangirl's dream.

* * *

 **Phoenix: *basks in her ego*  
**

 **Kim: She really has a problem.**

 **Phoenix: We all have problems! And surprisingly, that one isn't one of mine. I just say random stuff on the internet to bother people! My real problem is the insanity building up in me at the moment!**

 **Kim: Why do I work with you?**

 **Phoenix: Because I'm funny and I'm a good writer.**

 **Kim: Right...**

 **Phoenix: Anyways, we hope you enjoyed and all that shit! :D**


	5. 4: Confrontation

_**Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Kim: Well, finally got a new chapter for y'all! Oh gosh, I'm doing my Lil'Gideon impression again. Anyway, since I have nothing to stop me from not doing homework at 11 PM, I decided I was gonna throw out a new chapter so you guys could see what happens next in the story arc of Kimberly- (She likes to be called Kim though). I decided to put out a new chapter so you can see what happens next in Kimberly and Phoenix's adventure. ONWARDS, AOSHIMA! *rides away on Celestabellebethabelle***_

 _ **Phoenix's part: Hey guys! It's honestly been ages. Sorry about that, we've both been busy and also on a very large writer's block. We'll try to update more, because god knows we need to. Anyways, I won't keep you too long! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Kim 3** **rd** **-person POV**

"Um, hi," Kim said, nervously waving to the man that now stood in front of her and Phoenix. _We are definitely in trouble now,_ she thought.

"Sorry, we kind of got lost in a forest with a Weeping Angel after escaping a building of people that used us as science experiments, and ended up inside of your ship. We just want to get back to the 21st century right now, okay?" Phoenix explained, stuffing her laptop quickly into her satchel and standing up.

"That's preposterous," the Doctor said, eyes still wide from the shock of seeing two random girls inside of his TARDIS.

Kim sighed. "Phoenix… isn't lying, about any of it. Trust me; I have the wings to prove it," She turned around and extended her wings to their full length, Phoenix quickly following the example, "Now do you believe us?"

"It's still rather unlikely, but you are living proof. So, you haven't told me your names yet!"

"Well, I'm Kim, and that's Phoenix," She gestured over to Phoenix, who was crossing her arms, "And you are?" she asked, even though she already knew who he was.

"I'm the Doctor," he said simply, expecting an onslaught of questions to come his way.

"Okay, then," Phoenix shrugged her shoulders, leaning against a wall.

"You're not the least bit concerned about me?"

"Well, Phoenix and I have been through some crazy stuff in the past day, so we're used to stuff like this now, especially me, considering I've watched ALL of Gravity Falls in one night to prepare for the series finale."

"Gravity Falls? I've never heard of that."

"How am I always the only one who knows certain things when others don't and never know about things others would? This is just like my roleplay for Undertale where I'm the only one who knows absolutely NOTHING about the game because I've never looked at anything on the game!"

"You should really play Undertale. But you might want to calm down a bit."

"Heh, I tend to go overboard with my exaggerating or any emotion….."

"I've noticed."

"Uhhhhhh….." Kim laughed nervously. "That's not the point right now! The point is, we were sent back in time by a Weeping Angel and we need to get back to our correct time period, hopefully while avoiding experimentation after, well, the wings…"

"Talking way too fast again."

"SHHHHHH!"

"Okay, no need to explode."

"Crap, I did it again…."

"What did you just say? I thought you never talked like that….."

"I don't, that's the closest I'll ever dare come to even saying something like that."

"Uhh, still here, you know," Kim and Phoenix glanced at the Doctor.

"Yeah, sorry about anything confusing… I even confused myself," Kim replied.

"Well, can someone give me an explanation without confusion?" he demanded.

Phoenix took a swing at an explanation. "Well, we were kidnapped by these weird scientists and experimented on, which is how we got these wings, and then we escaped but got lost in an old cemetery, then we ran into a Weeping Angel, and ended up getting sent here by them. We found your ship and went inside, because why the hell not. And then we wandered into this room. There, simple enough," She rambled before yawning slightly and stretching her wings. It was an awkward feeling, but she quickly got used to it.

"Okay, that is easier to work with. Now, do you two know each other?"

"Not closely, we're mainly just friends on the internet."

"I have more friends online than in real life since we're spread around the continent," Kim added.

"Well, then, it might take a while, but I think I could manage to drop you both back at home safely. You two up for some adventures along the way? There's gonna be at least one while I try to get you two home," the Doctor suggested.

"We'd love to," the girls replied at the same time.

"Well then, Allons-y!" the Doctor said, immediately running back to the console, followed closely by Kim and Phoenix, who were using their wings to propel themselves.

"So, you ready for possible chances of injury or death while fighting intergalactic beings?" Kim asked Phoenix.

"You bet I am!" she replied eagerly.

* * *

 **Kim: Oh my gosh, finally got over my writer's block for this story! For those of you that haven't done so yet, I have my own story on my account where I travel through different dimensions! I ran into a small writer's block there, but I'm past it now since I've found tons of new inspiration! As Bill Cipher said once, "REMEMBER! REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!"**

 **Phoenix: Sorry this is so short! Again, we've both been on writers block (all of my stories. All of them.) but hopefully I'll soon enough have enough time and effort to write these things! Though, testing is coming up, so maybe not… Sorry!**


End file.
